


Of Monsters and Men

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did something to her that no other man could.  He did something that not even JJ fully understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE GOOD EARTH!!!

Will did the same thing he did every night when he came home. He checked the doors, windows, and reset the alarm. Then he went upstairs and looked into Henry’s bedroom. The toddler was sound asleep, hopefully dreaming of all the candy he managed to get tonight. Will hadn't been happy either when Henry nixed Halloween. 

As a kid growing up it was second only to Christmas on Will’s calendar of important days. When he was Henry’s age, and a little older, his mother used to make him elaborate costumes and parade him all over the neighborhood. She loved it just as much as he did. Years later, after she died, Will partied hard on Halloween. He dressed as everything from an astronaut to a basket of dirty laundry. As an adult he still enjoyed the holiday and wanted to share it with his son. 

The truth was that some monsters were real. The best way to let them win was to hide, letting them suck the happiness out of life. Both Will and JJ were happy when they convinced Henry that Halloween was awesome. Trick or treating this year was going to be the best time. 

Then the phone rang and Will was off to a crime scene. Once again it was one parent or the other. JJ just smiled and promised Will next year. He knew that he had to suck it up but it still hurt.

“I waited up.”

JJ smiled when he walked into the bedroom. Will was smiling now too. His wife, damn he loved her calling her that was up on her knees in the middle of their bed. She wore skimpy black panties and a Drew Brees jersey tied at her midriff. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she had a fresh, cold bottle of Sam Adams in her hand.

“I think I'm in heaven.” He sighed happily, kicking off his shoes and taking off his tie. “I know how loved I am tonight.”

“How do you know?” JJ asked.

“Cuz the woman I love is wearing a New Orleans Saints jersey.” He crawled across the bed, wrapping his arms around her. “That’s known as sacrilege in her neck of the woods. Only love could make her do it.”

“You deserve it.” JJ kissed him. She liked it so much that she did it twice. It was impossible not to moan when Will pulled her closer and their bodies rubbed together. He did something to her that no other man could. He did something that not even JJ fully understood.

“I do, don’t I?” he grinned.

“Mmm hmm,” she kissed him again. “You're the best husband and daddy ever.”

“I wish I could’ve been with my two favorite profilers tonight.” Will said. He took the beer and drank some. Then he lay down and rested against the mound of pillows with JJ still in his arms. Tonight had been pretty intense and it was only midweek.

“Henry was a big hit.” JJ smiled. “We drove to Georgetown; it was all decked out for the occasion. After trick or treating we went for coffee and dessert. Everyone wanted to know what he was dressed as. Hearing him say a profiler was the best thing ever. I have plenty of pictures and a little video…it'll be like you didn’t miss a thing.”

“I bet Spencer was excited.”

“Excited? He was losing it and I loved it. I wish he could’ve come out with us. I wish you could’ve come out with us.”

“How many real monsters did Henry pick out?” Will asked.

“Three in the coffee shop alone. He was getting pretty good by the end of the night. What was your call tonight?”

“It was bad.” He sighed.

“Do you not want to talk about it? Its OK if you don’t want to talk about it.”

JJ and Will didn’t talk about work often. They were both fully aware of what the other did for a living. It was because of the job that they even met in the first place. But since Will moved to DC full time and they started a family, love and happiness were the top priority at home. 

Still, they had those nights like the one Henry overheard. They sometimes had to talk about it. They had to get the blood, poison, and madness they saw everyday out of their systems. They had to stop fearing the darkness.

That hadn't been easy since the darkness hit so close to home. Will still had dreams that he was blown into little bits. JJ woke in a cold sweat dreaming that he never even made it out of that bank. She also had dreams that Henry was shot to death in the one place he was always supposed to be safe. Being apart now was more agonizing than ever before. 

It didn’t stop their dedication to protecting and serving. They both held tight to their cell phones, messaging practically on the hour. Time differences often played tricks on them. JJ’s favorite text to receive was ‘still here, still love you. Be safe and come home to your boys’. 

There were times she had no idea how she could keep leaving them. It was probably worse since Will was usually gone when she was there. Their relationship could be like two ships constantly passing in the night. They would be docked together tonight, and the rest of the week if they were lucky.

“It was bad, Jen.” He stroked her hair.

“How bad?” JJ asked.

“We found three adults and two teenagers along with the family dog beaten, stabbed, and shot to death. We found a seven year old crouched under the bed scared to death. She was the one who called the police. There was also an infant found in a crib in the back room.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Will nodded and finished his beer. “I wouldn’t even joke…”

“I didn’t think that. Was it a home invasion?”

‘The place was ransacked but we’re not sure exactly what's missing. It’s clear that whoever was there was looking for something. The scene wasn’t staged. Two hideous Halloween masks were left at the scene. I doubt they have any DNA but we sent them to the lab anyway. It seemed more of a calling card than anything else.”

“Did it seem ritualistic?”

“It was disorganized and chaotic.” Will replied. “My gut isn’t saying professional but it could be a way to throw us off the scent. Drugs are a possibility. It’s a decent neighborhood but gentleman drug dealers aren’t unheard of. There's a lot of investigation to do. Late nights are coming.”

“At least we have tonight.” JJ cuddled closer.

“How many years until I can retire?” Will asked. The sigh was unavoidable. He loved his job but that didn't always make it easy.

“You're not even 40 honey.”

“OK, so that means like a decade?”

“Oh, you wish.” She laughed.

“I really, really do.” he smiled. Pulling JJ on top of him, Will admired the jersey for a few minutes before pulling it over her head. The black demi-bra was an even more awesome sight. “You are so damn beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

“You earned it.” JJ leaned to kiss him. “God knows I never made it easy.”

“Nothing in my life has ever been as easy as loving you, cher. We need to close the door.”

“No, we just need to get under the covers. I want to be seriously naked.”

“You just said the magic words.”

“I thought these were the magic words, Detective LaMontagne.”

JJ leaned to whisper in his ear. She loved the way Will’s body responded to her words.

“We need to get under the covers now!”

Laughing, they both jumped up and then buried themselves in blankets. Will threw the extra pillows on the floor before taking JJ into his arms. His kisses were eager and passionate.

“You're still dressed.” JJ mumbled, forgetting to breathe and not giving a damn.

“Work your magic, Mrs. LaMontagne.”

“You like calling me that don’t you?”

“Uh uh, I love calling you that. I love you, Jennifer.”

“I love you too. I love you too, three, and four.”

***


End file.
